


Estrella Dorada

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James





	Estrella Dorada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A: Me siento melancólica el día de hoy y este fic nació.

**_Estrella Dorada_ **

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Cerró los ojos al escuchar las líneas de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ en la radio.

¿Era esa su nueva vida? ¿O una sola fantasía que seguía visitando día con día? No era un sueño, el sueño ya había durado demasiados meses, todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse a lo que es su nueva vida.

_Una vida sin ella._

Las fantasías pueden durar todo el tiempo que quieran, vivir dentro de una felicidad que no tiene fin, en donde las discusiones se solucionan para antes de que termine la noche, en donde todos los planes que se hacen se concretan y la vida es perfecta.

Él quería formar una familia con ella.

Ella aceptó, decidiendo que había logrado realizar sus sueños, graduarse de NYADA, participar _en Funny Girl, Oklahoma, Evita, Wicked, Janne Austen Sing_ haciendo de gran éxito las obras en las que fue protagonista, ganadora de dos Tony's, era tiempo de un merecido descanso por partes de ambos. No habían hablado sobre formar una familia en más de siete años, luego de que Rachel decidiera apoyar a Kurt y Blaine.

Aún puede recordar el día con claridad cuando ella le entregó el sobre con la confirmación de que estaba embarazada y que serían padres en siete meses, los planes comenzaron e iniciaron con la decoración de lo que iba a ser la habitación de su futuro hijo o hija. Conversaron largamente durante las noches sobre si era un niño o una niña, discutieron de nombres en cada desayuno, comida y cena, habiendo tantos por elegir.

Amaba verla sonreír cuando el ginecólogo vertía gel sobre su vientre hinchado y en la pantalla aparecía su bebé, la pequeña creación que formaron en su anhelo de tener a su propia estrella. Se estresaba por el tiempo que duraban en un solo lugar, pero siempre salía contento cuando salían de una tienda de ropa de maternidad y Rachel compraba todas las prendas necesarias para el momento en que ya no pudiera entrar en su ropa. Las facturas tuvieron que pagarse, pero eso nunca fue un inconveniente.

El día en que le dieron el sexo del bebé, apenas salieron del consultorio y se aventuraron por varias tiendas de la ciudad de Nueva York buscando todo tipo de ropita de bebé, calcetitas, mamelucos, gorritos, pantaloncitos, mallas, todo para que no sufriera de calor ni frío, iba a ser el bebé más consentido de la familia.

Sus padres estaban encantados con la idea de tener un nieto, por lo que enviaron regalos de antelación antes de visitarlos formalmente y festejar.

Por supuesto que sus amigos no se quedaron atrás y en sus tiempos libres venían a visitar a Rachel.

Jane, la hija de Kurt y Blaine, estaba encantada con la idea de que su tía Rachel tuviera un bebé que pronto sería su prima. Tocaba su vientre y traía los juguetes que ya no usaba, incluso les recomendó que tipos de pasteles y dulces tenían que darle una vez que comenzará a crecer y salieran sus dientes, también les contó sobre el hada de los dientes y como ella se había llevado tres de sus dientes. Rachel, emocionada, siguió pidiéndole consejos a la niña para estar preparada en todo momento.

Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, su sonrisa era radiante, amaba verla con su mamá sobre su vientre mientras le cantaba canciones de cuna cada que su hija pateaba con frecuencia. Jesse solía mantener su cabeza recargada sobre su vientre, hasta que la niña se calmaba.

Era un embarazo sano, no hubo inconvenientes de los que preocuparse.

¿Entonces qué salió mal?

El doctor mencionó que hubo complicaciones en el parto y que solo una debía ser salvada, Rachel tomó la decisión antes de que él pudiera pensarlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el quejido de _Gracie._

Grace St James-Berry.

Se acercó a la cuna y observó a la bebé de tres meses, quien le estaba devolviendo la mirada y estiraba sus pequeños brazos para ser alzada. Jesse no dudó en tomarla entre sus brazos, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a la gran ventana y mirar la gran ciudad en donde Rachel y él se reencontraron, se enamoraron, hicieron realidad sus sueños y formaron su propia familia.

Le dolía en el alma saber que la mujer que amó desde que tenía dieciocho años no iba a ver crecer a su hija; que no iba a estar ahí para verla escuchar su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primera caída, sus primeros sueños, que no iban a ir los dos por ella en su primer día de preescolar. Había tantas cosas que no iba a poder hacer sin Rachel.

¿Cómo se supera la pérdida de tu esposa y madre de tu hija?

Había participado en suficientes dramas trágicos que nunca se preparó para un día tener que conversar con tu hija y decirle que no iba a poder conocer en persona a su madre, que su única manera de estar conectada con ella es a través de los recuerdos de todas las personas que la conocieron, las miles de fotografías que había de ella en casa, en su teléfono.

Un día verán las obras en las que ella participó, verá a su estrella brillar una vez más.

La cámara enfocando su perfecta actuación y los ademanes que la hicieron única.

Le contará del coro de espectáculos al que perteneció, le contará el drama de su romance adolescente, del drama cuando entró y abandonó NYADA.

Tantas historias que contar de Rachel Berry.

_Rachel Berry su estrella dorada._

Las estrellas doradas eran la metáfora de Rachel.

La habitación de su hija estaba decorada con estrellas.

Contuvo las lágrimas mientras seguía arrullando a Gracie.

_¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?_


End file.
